Moth And Flame
by Mundane Matthew
Summary: Vampire Knight. Yaoi. ZeroxKaname, hints of ZeroxAidou and KainxAidou.Summary: Kaname thought he had everything. The ideal relationship he'd wanted, the home. Everything. But one slip of the tongue and the dream was reality. So were the consequences.


**Hey guys. This is the first thing i've whipped up in a LONG time..  
>And it's Vampire Knight, and of course, yaoi. Woo!<br>I know some of you, if any of my old followers came over to here, are disappointed the other stories are gone, but that's what starting fresh is all about, so clean slate. Out with the old in with the new.**

**Now, onto some other stuff.**  
><strong>Like my old account, Anonymous Reviews are OFF.. Just cause i'm starting new doesn't mean the rude internet trolls are.<strong>

**Stuff about the story :**  
><strong>1. This is AU ( duh. )<strong>  
><strong>2. It takes place 1-2 years after Kaname, Zero, Yuki, The Night Class... Everyone.. is done with school.. There may be points where they go back to visit, but otherwise this is going to occur in different places.<strong>  
><strong>3. I picked Saint Thomas because it is a gorgeous place. Sure it's rather sunny, but the night life is bound to be exciting [ wink ;D ]<strong>  
><strong>4. Yes, Zero and Kaname live together. They're trying to build up a relationship, which is hard if you get on each other's nerves.. but interesting nonetheless. Besides, Kaname's bloody rich, he can afford to renovate when Zero throws his tantrums.<strong>  
><strong>5. ZERO IS THE SEME. 8D Sometimes his personality will seem like he's submissive. i.e; if he's drunk, hurt, upset.. he may seem a little OOC and shed a tear or two.. but in the bed, you're damn right he tops!<strong>  
><strong>6. 'lol is Zero a vamp?' Yes. Does he accept it and like it? Nope.<strong>

**I think that's about it.. if you have questions, email me, or ask in a review, I answer reviews ASAP.**

**OH! How do you guys like how I write Kiryu and Yuki? I know some people put them as Kiryuu and Yuuki, but i'm just not sure how I want to. Let me know your preference?**

**Okay, enjoy, i've ranted enough, lol. **

**- Matt. **

* * *

><p>Why did it have to hurt so damn bad? Why? It was just a few words, and from that damn vampire, that damn Pureblood to say the least! He shouldn't care what he says or to whom he says it to! But he does, and those words made his chest ache, as if someone had shot him with his own Bloody Rose. He'd been so foolish.. but that was what happened when you let people in.<p>

When you let a vampire in.

He shouldn't have been there in the first place. The bloody Night class had come to visit the pair in their bayside flat in Saint Thomas, and were sitting around talking it up, like they were still giggly social teens at school.

Why had he gone to check on them? Was this all his own doing?

He should've turned back the second he saw them all there talking amongst themselves.

But that would not solve a thing. It would only make him ignorant to the truth, however painful it was to hear.

"So you and Kiryu are pretty serious huh?" Hanabusa Aidou liked to ask coy questions before diving in. He chuckled a little, tracing the rim of his glass with his index finger and peering over at the brunette, brow perked. "Are you two, you know, together now?"

A blink of the eyes, and he, flustered, shook his head thrice. "Pardon?.. Kiryu? Myself? No.. Aidou.. I'm young.. those nights.. it's.. he's just a fling."

That was it. He might've just whispered it, but to him it sounded like he'd shouted it and now everyone knew.

Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran's fling.

"I don't want to hear it, Kuran!" Zero seethed. The second he'd exploded and started shouting, Kaname hauled him off to their bedroom in a desperate attempt to make this 'fiasco' a tad more private. Thin walls refused to allow that however. "The last thing I need to do is listen to more of your filthy words! You're disgusting you know that?"

"Zero listen.. You need to-"

"NO!" He cried out, connecting his fist to the bedroom wall, and even with the pain in his hand instant and harsh, he remained infuriated. "I am not your god damn concubine, Kuran! I'm not your slave or your pet or your thrall and you can't fucking tell me what to do!"

Zero didn't understand quite how long he'd been shouting at him, but it was long enough to make his mouth dry and throat raw. It hurt to say anything at all, but he kept going. He just.. couldn't stop. Maybe shouting at the man who just ripped him to shreds in front of his bastard followers would make him feel better. It wouldn't, but childish thoughts, and anger and hurt and all the other things he was feeling that he couldn't name were telling him to try anyway.

A frown graced Kaname's features as he stepped closer to the angered hunter and reached out a hand to run along his cheek. "You don't understand, I didn't mean-"

Interrupting again, the silvery haired male slapped his hand away with as much roughness as he could. He hoped he hurt him, and Gods, he hadn't wished for that in such a long time.. "Don't touch me, vampire.. don't you ever touch me again.. or i'll shoot you." In the back of his mind he questioned his own seriousness. Yes. He would. Right now if given the push to do it.. Zero would shoot him. "You didn't mean what? For me to hear? Well I did! I know what you think now! I know!"

For a moment he thought he just might be done, and maybe all his energy had been spent, but a short lick of his lips and a deep breath in and he had more to get out.

"You know what you are, Kuran?"

Kaname raised a brow, continuing to twist the hem of his shirt in his hands. "What am I?"

"A fucking coward." Zero spat. "You couldn't say it to my face.. You have no courage to come up to me and tell me all you think of me as is a fucking romp in the sack when you're a horny bitch. You're a coward.. an absolute coward.. And you're a liar.. but you know what I am? I'm an idiot for believing anything that came out of your mouth. For six months you tricked me, but not anymore.. I'm done, Kuran... It's over."


End file.
